1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder lock, more particularly to a cylinder lock with a removable and replaceable key plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cylinder locks are usually installed in door knobs and the like. A main drawback of conventional cylinder locks is that it is necessary to disassemble the door knob when it is desired to replace the conventional cylinder lock.